1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exhaust manifolds, and in particular, to multi-sectioned, pressurized exhaust manifolds and pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The exhaust manifold and associated exhaust piping serves to vent spent gases from an internal combustion engine. In a typical internal combustion engine, these gases might be vented to the atmosphere. However, in large diesel engines, they are often utilized to run associated equipment such as turbines. In that instance, the exhaust from the engine is pressurized and the piping or tubing which directs the pressurized spent gases to the turbine must be joined such that there is no leakage. In a perfect world, the exhaust piping and manifold would be of one piece construction having no sharp ends or curves, however, depending on the particular use, design compromises oftentimes have to be made while still considering the impact on the performance of the engine. Depending upon the engine, its size and the use to which it is put, the location, shape and length of the exhaust manifold and associated piping is an important component. Hence design parameters are carefully considered. When multi-section exhaust manifolds and pipes must be used, especially in a pressurized system where the engine expent gases are being utilized to drive a turbine, the joining of the multi-section piping becomes critical in order to avoid leaks. Typical bolt bracket and gasket assemblies have proved undesirable because of gasket failure and subsequent leaks which effectively reduces the effectiveness of the turbine and the efficiency of the turbine and requires significant down time in order to repair the leak.
Applicant has developed a novel joint member which allows for the easy assembly and disassembly of a pressurized exhaust manifold system and which is self-sealing and performs well in the intensive heat and pressure of a pressurized exhaust manifold and piping system.